


Crumbling walls

by hanny_hasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, Ereri Summer Weekend, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ocean, Post-Canon, Stars, Traveling, about the smut im not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanny_hasy/pseuds/hanny_hasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war against the titans is finally over and humanity is free. Everything should be great. It was what everyone had dreamed about. For Levi it doesn’t feel great at all. He feels trapped inside his own walls. He needs somebody who is able to tear down his walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m back for the ereri summer week end!  
> This story takes place in the post-canon time after the titans are gone. I always said that I don’t like stories with changing POVs. And here I am, writing a story with changing POVs. What irony! OK, the first Chapter is Levi’s POV, the second is Eren’s POV and the third is ….????? (haven’t decided)  
> What else? The first chapter is a bit depressing. When I re-read it, I thought: "Yes, my 13 year-old emo-self would have written it just like that." It wasn’t my intention, but yeah…  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy reading it!

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

 

_Levi’s POV_

 

Somehow we had won. We defeated the titans and broke down the walls that were trapping us for centuries. Humanity was free. It was like a dream come true. It was the day everyone dreamed about for ages. Everything should be great. Except, it doesn’t _feel_ great. At least not for me.

The war took too many lives. Every time a fellow soldier or friend was killed, it felt like a part of me died with them. Only leaving an empty shell.

Somehow I ended up as the commander of the survey corps, but I guess this was only an act of pity. I’m the oldest soldier in the corps now and the higher ups felt like this was the right thing to do.

I tried to work. And I tried to give my best, but I feel trapped. I feel trapped inside myself. I don’t know what to do. It seems like I put walls around myself and there was nobody insight who would be willing to tear them down. What irony! Finally, I’m free and at the same time I feel like a caged animal.

 

I even envy the brats. Eren and his two friends were the only ones of the 104th training squad who made it out alive. And still, Eren didn’t loose his passion and will to live. His eyes were still full of live even so he had seen so much pain. I wish I could be like him. I wish I could go on with my live and be happy.

The last thing I heard about them, was that they’re planning on leaving the city. It was a wonder that they stayed so long. I always thought those three would be the first to leave. I mean, they always talked about this ocean-thing they wanted to see that badly.

 

I don’t want to admit it, but I want to go with them.

 

But in all earnestly, I can’t just go to them and say: “Hey, I want to come with you. No problem right?” I don’t think they would be overjoyed to travel with their commander. Well, if I leave with them I wouldn’t be a commander anymore. Not that I care. Why on earth should they care about me? It’s not like we’re friends. It’s not like I have any friends left.

During the war I felt responsible for Eren, but this was only because of my duty. At least that’s what I tell myself. There were moments, a lingering touch or a too long glance, where I thought there was _something._ But as soon as it happened, it disappeared.

 

And so my thoughts go on and on, in circles, back and fourth. A damn spiral of self pity. Sometimes I hate myself.

 

I don’t notice the knock on my door.

But then I heard somebody yelling my name. I know that voice. It is Eren. What on earth is he doing at my house? He should be on his way to the water-thing with his friends. Confused I open the door.

“Eren? What do you want?”

“This might sound a bit strange. Do you want to come with us?” The boy seems to be nervous and the words are bubbling out of his mouth quickly.

“That’s unexpected.” I mumble.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want.” Eren scratches the bag of his head “Sorry, I asked something like that out of the blue.”

“Why do you want me to come with you? And your friends? Are they OK with me coming?” I can’t really understand what’s going on.

“You don’t look happy here.” Eren says finally “And I want you to be happy. You were the one who saved us. You saved humanity. You deserve to be happy. This city… we can’t stay here. We all were here for too long. We must go on. We can’t live in the past.”

Eren grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes. They are as beautiful as I remember them.

“Please, Levi, come with us.” Eren pleads.

I don’t know what to think. This is what I was dreaming about. What should I do? There is only one option. I don’t want to stay here. I want to go with Eren. I won’t let this opportunity go to waste.

“Alright, I’m coming with you.”

Eren’s face lights up and I can’t help but smile a little bit.

“You won’t regret it, I promise.”

He drags me into a hug. I was never a big friend of body contact, but somehow Eren feels nice. He makes me feel alive again. I can’t wait to see that damn ocean. Finally, there is hope.

 


	2. By the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank KariNeko282, Lemony, and allyoop_1 and 1 guest who gave me kudos! Some people might say that 4 kudos are not much but I appreciate everyone of them! THANK YOU!!!
> 
> This is the second chapter. I didn't have much time to write and revise but I hope its OK :)  
> I think I cant post the last chapter tomorrow because I have an important job interview on Monday (wish me luck!)  
> I'm posting the last chapter on Monday.

**Chapter 2: By the sea**

 

_Eren’s POV_

 

He said yes! Levi really said he’d come with us. I didn’t imagine that it would be this easy to convince him, but I won’t complain.

It was hard for me to see my hero, my mentor, my friend like this. He didn’t seem alive. Well, he never looked happy, but after the titans were gone, the fire in his eyes was gone, too.

Mikasa and Armin wanted to leave the city a while ago, but I didn’t want to leave Levi behind. Somehow I felt responisible for my captain - after all the thing we’ve been through. After almost a year of waiting, Mikasa and Armin finally had enough. They packed our stuff and gave me an ultimatum.

“Eren, we don’t want to stay here any longer.” Mikasa said with a firm voice. “Either you come with us _now_ or we’re leaving without you.”

“But-” I started to protest but Armin cut me off.

“Since almost a year you are creeping around Levi. Just ask him if he wants to come with us.”

“Do you think he would want to come with us?” I said doubtfully.

“You never know if you don’t ask him. What's the worst that could happen?”

“And you two are alright with him coming?” I was doubtful about that. I didn’t think that either Armin or Mikasa were very fond of Levi.

“Yes, it’s no problem. You and Levi can even get a tent alone.” Armin said and added with a teasing grin “You can cuddle all night.”

“It’s not like that!” I tried to argue, feeling the blood rushing in my cheeks. They knew very well, that it was exactly like that. At least, I wanted it to be like that.

 

 

After everything was packed and the horses were ready the four of us leave the city. Leaving is a strange feeling but I’m excited of all the new things and adventures we’re going to see.

I look at my side and find Levi riding next to me. A warm feeling is floating through me. This is how it should be. I’m free without the walls, my closest friends and Levi right beside me.

“I’m glad you’re coming with us.” I tell him with a smile.

“Well, thank you for asking me.” Levi answers and I can see a little genuine smile playing around his lips.

We go on and on. No titan can be seen and after a while the sun begins to set. It’s strange to ride outside the walls without fear of being eaten alive.

“I think we should rest here and build our camp.” Armin suggests after a while.

“Fine with me.” Mikasa agrees.

Levi only nods. I can’t say a word. Nobody told Levi yet that he was going to share a tent with me. I’m nervous. Maybe he doesn’t want to sleep next to me.

“So, Levi…” I begin “There are only two tents. And Mikasa and Armin want to share one. So…”

“It’s alright, brat. I don’t mind sharing with you.” Levi says as if it’s no big deal for him.

Well, for me it _is_ a big deal. I always wanted to be near Levi. But there never was an opportunity. Either I had to sleep in a dungeon or there were too many people around. I doubt that I can get much sleep this night. I’m sure that I’m way too nervous, because I’m sleeping next to Levi.

After we sat up the tents, finished our dinner and evening routine, as best as it was possible in the wilderness, I climb into our tent. Levi is already in there and it seems like he is already asleep. Maybe sharing a tent is really no big deal for him. I lie beside him and try to sleep.

 

It’s impossible.

 

My heart is racing just from lying beside Levi. I want to touch him, but I know that I can’t. Finally, I turn to my side, so that I can face him. In his sleep he looks much younger. His face is smooth and the frown wrinkles are gone. He is beautiful. Slowly, I let my hand wander across his cheek. And his skin is as soft as I imagined it.

I don’t let myself do more. I close my eyes and think of all the adventures we’re going to experience. I’m sure it will be great. Then I fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next day and the day after nothing important happen. We ride into the direction Armin is leading us, we eat from our supply and we go to sleep.

After a week of traveling I hear something. I can’t tell what it is, because I never heard something like that before. It somehow resembles a river. It’s definitely water.

“Armin? Do you hear that?” I shout to my friend.

“Yes! I-” Armin pauses “I think this is it. I really think we found it. Let’s go faster.”

With that we ride faster. We pass pines and than the ground gets sandy. I never saw this much sand in my whole live. We climb up a huge hill made out of sand. And then I see it.

 

Water without end. Finally.


	3. Moon and Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like promised, here is the last part :) Maybe I write another chapter because it doesn’t feel like an end for me. Furthermore, I didnt have much time writing and editing this chapter. So, if there are mistakes I'm sorry.  
> Enjoy! :)

**Day 3: Moon and Stars**

 

_Levi’s POV_

 

It’s incredible. I never saw this much water. I want drink some of it because I’m very thirsty from our long journey. So I go near the water and squat down. When I taste it the water is salty! The most disgusting stuff I’ve ever tried.  When I spit out the water disgusted I hear Armin laugh.

“The water in the ocean is saltwater. I guess, I should’ve warned you.” He giggles.

“Yes.” I deadpan.

I get up again and look around. What are we going to do next?

Apparently, Eren and Mikasa decided that we’re going to stay this night beside the ocean. They’re setting up the tents and build up our small camp.

It’s a fairly warm day. That’s why I decide to get rid of my boots and socks. Feeling the warm sand under my feed is a wonderful feeling. I go closer to the ocean until I’m standing in the water. It’s cool but not freezing. When I look next to me I see Eren, Mikasa, and Armin standing next to me. They also took off their shoes and waded into the water.

I hear sobs and notice that they all are crying.

“Is everything OK?” I ask confused and worried.

“Yes, more than OK.” Eren smiles through his tears “I’m just so happy that we made it this far. This is what we have dreamed for. This was our dream all along.”

He reaches for my hand and I don’t pull away. It feels nice holding it. It feels like it belongs there.

After a while we go back on shore and soon it is night. We eat our last supplies. Tomorrow we have to find something to eat. Armin told us that in the ocean are a lot of fish, so I guess we need to fish tomorrow.

At some point Armin and Mikasa tell us goodnight and climb into their tent. I’m about to do the same, when Eren suddenly grabs my hand.

“Do you want to go for a walk with me?” Eren asks, almost a bit shy.

I’m a bit confused, but don’t have anything against it. So I just nod and we go. It’s nice to walk through the sand barefoot and listen to the sound of the waves. It’s so peaceful.

Suddenly, Eren stops and sits down, dragging me with him. We’re still holding hands. It feel so natural that I almost forgot about it.

I lie down in the sand and look at the sky above me. The stars and the moon are staring down at us.

“Looking at the stars always makes me a bit sad.” Eren murmurs eventually when he lies next to me.

“Why is that so?” I ask. I always enjoyed looking at them, because in my youth I wasn’t able to do that.

“It’s because a thing Armin read in a book.” Eren begins “When stars die we still see them shining. Because the light needs so much time to travel to us. I didn’t really understand it. But it makes me think about all the dead. And this is really hard for me.”

“I think it’s a nice thought.” I remark “The dead are gone, that’s true. But they are still here. They are still in your heart and I think that it what matters. They’re just like those stars you talked about. They’re gone but still shining.”

Eren looks at me sincerely “I’m sorry; you too lost so many people. I didn’t want-”

“No, it’s OK” I cut him off “They’re still a part of me. It hurts, but as long as I remember them they are not entirely gone.”

Eren turns silent and takes my hand in his again. We lie there in the dark and watch the stars and the moon. Suddenly, a shooting star appears right above us.

“Eren? Did you see that?” I ask.

“Yes, a shooting star! That means that I have a free wish.”

Eren looks at me and I can see the stars reflecting in his eyes. He leans closer. I can feel his breath ghosting over my skin. He looks into my eyes questioningly.

Then I close the distance between us. I press my lips firmly on his. His lips are soft and I can feel his hand wander over my cheeks and my hair. It feels perfectly natural. It’s like we’re meant to do this. After what feels like an eternity we separate. Eren looks a bright smile spreads over his face.

 

 “My wish already came true.”


End file.
